Yuan Shao
Yuan Shao first appears as a Warriors character in Dynasty Warriors 2. Yuan Shao is a nobleman and supporter of the Han Dynasty who raised a large, powerful army in response to the Yellow Turban Rebellion. In the Dynasty Warriors series, his forces wear yellow and often larger in number than any other army in the game. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 37 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors When Cao Cao's call to dispose of the tyrant Dong Zhuo is answered by various warlords in China (namely Sun Jian, Gongsun Zan, Liu Bei, Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao himself), Yuan Shao is given command of the army with Cao Cao's strong recommendation; though Sun Jian and Liu Bei are reluctant to rely on Yuan Shao for command, they do not voice their concerns. Yuan Shao sends the other warlords to the front line, while making a strong defense for himself and putting his brother Yuan Shu in charge of the supply lines. Dong Zhuo is defeated, but the coalition leaders lose faith in the Han Dynasty and disband. Yuan Shao ends up in control of the largest army in China and stations himself in the north, preparing to clash with Cao Cao, the other major northern warlord. At the Battle of Guan Du, Yuan Shao, with aid from Liu Bei's small force, attacks Cao Cao's small castle, relying on his brilliant generals Yan Liang, Wen Chou, and Zhang He. During the battle, Yuan Shao attempts to overwhelm Cao Cao's army with sheer numbers and takes no particular strategy. Because of Yuan Shao's lack of adaptability, Cao Cao is easily able to outmaneuver him on several occasions. Guan Yu, serving temporarily under Cao Cao, slays Yan Liang and Wen Chou himself, and Zhang He defected to Cao Cao's side. With no competent generals left, the nepotist Yuan Shao is defeated by an army a third the size of his own and is killed in battle. In the Xtreme Legends games, Yuan Shao, instead of dying at Guan Du, defeats Cao Cao, who fades temporarily into obscurity. He then moves to wipe out Liu Bei, who leaves his service after encountering Guan Yu at Guan Du. After destroying Liu Bei at Chang Ban, Yuan Shao heads to Fan Castle, defended by his general Zhang He, to reinforce him against the allied armies of Guan Yu, who escapes Chang Ban alive, and Sun Quan, who rules in the Wu kingdom. After he defeats them and takes over much of Wu, Sun Quan marches against him at He Fei Castle, but Yuan Shao defeats him again, destroying the Wu kingdom. Yuan Shao's final enemy is Cao Cao in Wei, who manages to raise a large army to confront Yuan Shao. Though the efforts of Cao Cao and his strategist Sima Yi are fierce and determined, Yuan Shao is victorious and unites China under the Yuan family rule. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Yuan Shao leads a force of warriors, including Yukimura, against troops led by Wei Yan. Da Ji planted agents among his forces to convince them that they were fighting ghosts resurrected by magic and forced to do Da Ji's bidding. Yuan Shao was defeated and fled from the battlefield, only to be captured and held in Wu territory. He was eventually rescued by a combined force of Zhao Yun and Yukimura's troops, although they were expecting Liu Bei rather than himself. The general was in fact bait in a trap created by Zhuge Liang, who at the time was serving Orochi. Yuan Shao misconstrued their disappointment as awe over his presence, and volunteered to lead them to Liu Bei. The Resistance accepted Yuan Shao's help. After aiding in the rescue of Sun Ce's forces from Sima Yi, Yuan Shao remembered that he had heard Liu Bei was being held in Edo Castle. Kessen Although he doesn't make an on-screen appearance, Yuan Shao stages a rebellion north of Wei's territory in Kessen II. In Shu's story, Wei's army concentrates their efforts on him before they move to finish Liu Bei. In Wei's story, Cao Cao leaves the battle of subduing Yuan Shao to Xiahou Yuan and marches to disrupt Liu Bei's attack on the capital. He is defeated in both scenarios and his property is integrated into Wei. Character Information Personality In Dynasty Warriors 3, Yuan Shao is portrayed as an honourable and somewhat proud general, reluctant to take the role of the alliance's supreme commander during the war against Dong Zhuo. However, by Dynasty Warriors 5, Yuan Shao's pride and haughty personality have been vastly exaggerated to the point of absolute arrogance and pretentiousness. He is portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident aristocrat who is hesitant to fight in the front lines of battle. Appearance Yuan Shao wears highly elaborate armor with tall, intricate helmets and long, flowing capes to accentuate his regal status. He wields a shining, grandiose longsword, shaped like a dragon's tongue, known as the "Sword of Kings." Voice Actors * Paul St. Peter - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * On Yeong-sam - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Jang Seong-ho - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Osamu Ryutani - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Hisao Egawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Yuan Shao (Quotes) *"The shining light of nobility will lead us through this darkened age!" *"None are fit to face me!" *"I'll do it myself!" *"All hail me!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Lunges forward and headbutts any enemy in the way, similar to a bear crawl. * , : Jumps in the air with sword up, knocking an enemy into the air. * , , ( , , , ): Advancing forward with each step, with a quick series of left-to-right sword swings, ended by two horizontal spins. * , , , : Swings sword in an arch over his head. * , , , , : Stabs sword at an angle into the ground, causing an enemy-lifting earthquake. * , , , , , : Yuan Shao spins around, letting loose a circle-shaped shockwave. * : Yuan Shao swings his sword from side to side while advancing. * , : Jump, then swing. * , : Yuan Shao jumps, slamming into the ground at an angle with his sword held in front of him. Causes an earthquake to pop-up. Differences between games *In Dynasty Warriors 5 and Warriors Orochi, the attack is just a normal lunge. In Warriors Orochi 2, it gains a blue aura, extending the range of the attack. Horse Moveset * : Yuan Shao leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Sword of Kings *Base Attack: 44 *Stage: Battle of Guan Du *Requirements: Head for the southern castle, and protect he battering ram until the castle wall falls. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Majesty *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 18 Peacock Urn, Level 14 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Cavalry Armor, Level 19 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Battle of Jie Qiao :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Achieve an 100 K.O. count, and defeat each general as they appear, except Gongsun Zan. :Strategy: # Kill all the calvalry troops. # Defeat Yan Gang and Zhao Yun when they appear. # Cavalry ambush message, kill every single last one of them. # Defeat Zhang Fei, and try to protect the enemy gate captain there. # Defeat Liu Bei when he appears, and also try to protect the enemy gate captain there. # Defeat all officers. # Gongsun Zan appears with a cutscene. # All gate soldiers killed message. # Level 11 message. Note: If a message that says something along the lines of "Yuan Shao's officers do not trust him", You've messed up. Also, if a message says along the lines of "the enemies are taunting Yuan Shao", you've messed up. Apparently sealing the gates AFTER the cutscene is part of the requirements. Try to clear as many soldiers around Zhang He as possible. If there are too many soldiers around him, he'll give up fighting, flee the battle and mess up your requirements. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Sword of Kings *Stage: Battle of Guan Du (Yuan Shao's forces) *Location: On top the the castle's east gates. *Requirements: Protect Yan Liang and Wen Chou, and demoralize Cao Cao's troops until they let you in the castle. Historical Information Yuan Shao was a powerful warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He occupied the northern territories of ancient China during the massive civil war towards the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty and the beginning of the Three Kingdoms era. He was also the elder cousin of Yuan Shu, a warlord who controlled the Huai River region, though the two were not in good terms with each other. One of the most powerful warlords of his time, Yuan Shao spearheaded a coalition of warlords against the tyrannical Dong Zhuo, who held Emperor Xian hostage in the capital Luoyang, but failed due to internal disunity. In 200, he launched a campaign against rival warlord Cao Cao but was defeated utterly at the decisive Battle of Guandu. He died of sickness two years later in Ye. His eventual failure despite his powerful family background and geographical advantages was commonly blamed on his indecisiveness and inability to heed the advice of his advisors. The Esteemed Yuan Family The Yuan family rule a small portion of Northern China called the Ji province. The family lineage is unknown in Dynasty Warriors, however it is assumed that the Yuan's had to build their own family from scratch as Yuan Shao has much pride in his army and the officers he commands. Yuan Shao fought against the Yellow Turbans that attacked Ji Province, he later appointed himself Commander In chief for the coalition against Dong Zhuo and he and Cao Cao persuaded other feudal lords to join their cause. After the Allied Forces broke up, Yuan Shao makes short work of the surrounding enemies within his reach. He scores a major victory against Gongsun Zan at the Battle of Jieqiao and secures his westward flank by defeating the bandit Zhang Yan. By 198, Yuan Shao was viewed as a force of great power. Tensions began to rise between Yuan Shao and Cao Cao, both were gaining power and a conflict between them was inevitable, in 200AD Cao Cao moved his troops to Guan Du castle, in an attempt to battle Yuan Shao, despite being outnumbered. Yuan Shao lost the battle of Guan Du in 200 against Cao Cao, despite the fact that Yuan Shao's army was larger and more powerful than Cao Cao's. Yuan Shao was reckless and overconfident, especially after losing his greatest Generals, Yan Liang and Wen Chou. Cao Cao then discovered Yuan Shao's supply base at Wu Chao, which he attacked and burned to the ground demoralizing Yuan Shao and his troops. This was a major defeat for the Yuan family and showed the true strength of Cao Cao's army to the rest of China. Yuan Shao died two years later and his three sons squabbled over the remnants of his lands, eventually by 207 Cao Cao claimed Yuan Shao's former territories by manipulating Yuan Shao's sons and claiming control over Ji and the surrounding provinces. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Army Generals of Yuan Shao *Yan Liang *Wen Chou *Shen Pei *Guo Tu *Xin Ping *Xin Pi *Yuan Shang *Yuan Xi *Yuan Tan *Zhang He (defected to Cao Cao at Guan Du) *Gao Lan (defected to Cao Cao at Guan Du) *Zhen Ji (married and joined Cao Pi) *Zhao Yun (joined Gongsun Zan) Allies *Yuan Shu *Liu Bei (during the battle of Guan Du) *Liu Biao (during the assault on Gongsun Zan) Enemies *Cao Cao *Dong Zhuo *Gongsun Zan See Also *Yuan Shao Walkthrough Gallery Image:Yuanshao-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Yuanshao-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Yuan Shao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Yuan Shao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Yuanshao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Yuanshao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Yuanshao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters